


Me proteja, hyung.

by wonjay



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, Gen, HEESEUNG - Freeform, I-LAND, Lee Heeseung - Freeform, Park sunghoon - Freeform, SUNGHOON - Freeform, fear of thunder
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonjay/pseuds/wonjay
Summary: Após escutar o barulho dos trovões acompanhando a chuva do lado de fora do I-land, Sunghoon procurou proteção em Heeseung.
Kudos: 5





	Me proteja, hyung.

Olhando para o teto, Sunghoon analisava sua vida no I-land, sobre como tinha feito amigos maravilhosos que o ajudavam a tirar o peso de seus ombros relacionado a mostrar a seus pais que tinha feito a escolha certa, eles eram de certa forma um escape da pressão que colocava sobre si. Era grato por tudo que tinha vivido até aquele momento.

Com um suspiro acompanhado de uma leve risada, virou para o lado esquerdo, se ajeitou tentando ficar confortável e fechou os olhos aproveitando o som da chuva do lado de fora que o tranquilizava. Pensava que iria pegar no sono rápido por conta do conforto e das lembranças felizes, porém a realidade nunca é como planejamos. Inesperadamente, ouviu o barulho do primeiro trovão que rasgou o céu naquela noite que acabou com suas expectativas. Com a respiração falha, se sentou, olhou para os cantos do cômodo com um certo pânico, e ao sentir uma dor no coração tentou se acalmar, porém ao soar o segundo estrondo, obteve o fracasso em sua tentativa e se encolheu com medo.

Seus olhos começaram a se encherem de lágrimas, sua respiração estava cada fez mais descompassada. Estava sendo dominado pelo medo que o assombrava desde a infância. Olhando para as outras camas de seu quarto, percebeu que os seus companheiros estavam dormindo profundamente, e não queria acordá-los por algo que mesmo desesperador, poderia ser bobo para eles.

Por sua mente está embaçada, apenas seguiu seu instinto. Mesmo tremendo, se levantou e seguiu pelo corredor que levava até o quarto que sabia que Heeseung estava. Era algo estúpido se pensasse direito, preferia acordar o Lee do que seus colegas de quarto, mas por alguma razão, se sentia seguro junto ao mais velho, e para ele já era motivo suficiente.

Andando na ponta dos pés, adentrou o outro quarto e foi em direção a cama que sabia ser de seu hyung, se aproximou e agachou. Ao notar que o outro estava dormindo, ficou pensativo se deveria ou não acordá-lo para aquela situação, mas antes de pensar milhares de vezes, um outro estrondo fez perceber a resposta. Com um pouco de desespero, passou a cutucar o ombro do mais velho e a sussurrar seu nome em busca de uma resposta que demorou a chegar. Meio perdido Heeseung abriu os olhos, e só percebeu o que acontecia ao ver o Park na sua frente.

— Sunghoon? O que faz aqui? — Indagou com a voz rouca enquanto apoiava o peso de seu corpo em um dos braços para se levantar um pouco.

— Hyung, tá trovoando, e eu tenho medo, não vou conseguir dormir assim. — Explicou trêmulo ainda pelos barulhos que escutou.

Por algum motivo, em vez de uma reposta rápida recebeu um Heeseung pensativo sobre a situação, o que não entendia, era algo simples de resolver.

Com mais um estrondo, Sunghoon abraçou o próprio corpo e recuou tremendo.

— Me ajude, hyung, por favor. — Suplicou com os olhos marejados.

Ao ver isso, o Lee parou de pensar, e levantou para guiar o mais novo até a cama para deitá-lo e cobrí-lo com todo o cuidado do mundo, para logo apressadamente se deitar de frente para o outro, e abraçá-lo. Sentindo as mãos trêmulas do moreno sobre si tentando segurá-lo como se impedissem sua saída. Para assegurar que permaneceria ao seu lado, afagou seus cabelos carinhosamente, deixando claro que o protegeria.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, isso logo acaba. — Tranquilizou falando suavemente enquanto continuava fazendo carinho.

A cada trovão, repetia a mesma frase para tentar fazê-lo ficar tranquilo, era um processo difícil, porém sabia que era preciso. Sentindo a respiração do outro ficando mais lenta, e o aperto em sua blusa diminuindo, sentiu um alívio por perceber que conseguiu deixar seu saeng sereno, era um conforto saber que ele estava bem.

Pensava se poderiam ter problemas por conta das câmeras, mas torcia que estivesse escuro o suficiente para nada ser visto, e que os editores cortassem qualquer possibilidade de isso ir ao ar. Outra preocupação era que os outros garotos que conviviam juntos vissem o Park ao seu lado quando acordassem, provavelmente algumas piadas surgiriam, e não queria ouvir frases idiotas que julgavam serem engraçadas. Contudo, ao olhar para o mais novo, seu pensamento desligou e tudo que queria saber era continuar acariciando aqueles cabelos castanhos e o abraçar, sabendo que ele estava bem, nada mais importava.


End file.
